


A Spideypool Love Story--Soon, anyway

by fandoom_girl



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Superheroes, firstfic, sorrynotverygood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandoom_girl/pseuds/fandoom_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Wade are in love-But neither of them know about the others' feelings. Wade is also very conscious about his scars (as always) and Peter tries to help him with it.<br/>*<br/>*<br/>*<br/>*<br/>*<br/>This is my first Spideypool, but I've done a lot of editing so I think it's pretty good. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crushes and Crime-fighting

{Yellow}  
[White]

March 18th

Wade sighed. He was on his way back from a patrol with Spiderman, and once again the young hero had filled his heart with sadness at what he couldn’t have. He’d never even seen the spider’s face, but he knew it would be much prettier than Wade’s mess of a face, if you could even call it a face.  
{Don’t worry, it’s ok! We can eat tacos!}  
[I would prefer something more sophisticated, unlike you.]  
{Hey!}  
Wade groaned as he reached his building. The boxes wouldn’t stop anytime soon, and a headache was already forming in his left temple.  
{Um, how about those tacos?}  
[Or possibly something like sushi, or steak?]  
{Or chimichangas! But mostly I want tacos.}  
To be fair, Wade was hungry, and he did love tacos --But he didn’t want to please either of the boxes, so he decided on pizza as he climbed the fire escape.  
{Whattt!}  
[If you must, uncultured man. It would serve you better to at least get high quality pizza, if you insist on pizza at all.]  
But no. Wade jumped through his window and quickly ordered from the pizza parlor next door. As he waited, he paced around the living room, ignoring the boxes as much as he could, and idly wondering whether or not Spiderman like pizza.  
Wade’s apartment was small, because just the mercenary didn’t need much space. There was one bedroom, one bathroom, the living room, and the kitchen. There were only two windows as well; one in the kitchen area, and one in the living room. The living room was mostly taken up by the weapon cases, with one displaying his firearms collection and the other filled with various blades. A few spare suits spilled out of the basket in the corner, and next to it the huge couch lay covered in pillows and blankets.  
The doorbell rang, and Wade collected his pizza. Most people Wade knew liked toppings, but the mercenary just liked simple cheese pizza. Meanwhile, the boxes complained because of his ‘lame’ and ‘uninteresting’ choice (pretty sure you could tell who said what), but Wade just finished the pizza as fast as possible and then strode over to the cabinet. The headache was painful, and Wade was getting tired of the boxes’ chatter as well as his own feelings for Spidey, so he chose a long sword and crossed over to the bathroom.  
{Um, hey Wade, you good there?}  
(No), he growled back.  
[This is incredibly ill advised-]  
But Wade had already shoved the knife into his chest. Smiling through the pain, he whispered goodbye and hoped this sleep would last as long as possible.

March 18th

Peter waited on the rooftop, jiggling his leg with excitement. He didn’t know how or why, but he was desperately in love with Deadpool, and couldn’t wait to see him. The mercenary had always flirted with him, but he did this was everyone, so Peter didn’t think he was serious, no matter how many times he complimented on his ‘sweet ass.’ Whenever he said something like that, Peter was glad he had his mask on because of how much he was blushing.  
A voice behind him broke the silence, and Peter whirled around to face Deadpool. He was forever glad Deadpool wasn’t a ‘bad guy,’ because for some reason his spidey sense didn’t work on him. (Maybe it was because he loved him?)  
Deadpool was still talking--very loudly--about food.  
“--So yellow wanted tacos, but white was being a huge snob--shut up white--and so finally i just ordered pizza, but the cheese was dee-sgusting, and at this point i had a HUGE headache because of the boxes, so i died-”  
“DEADPOOL. Be quiet!”  
At this, the mercenary was silent. From what small parts of his face Peter could see through the mask, he had been taken aback by Peter’s harsh tone.  
“Hey, I’m sorry, but at this rate I’ll get a headache too!” He said, trying put some humor in his voice. Great, he was going to screw up his relationship with his crush. “Let’s just start our patrol, ok?”  
“Fine,” Deadpool pouted. “But I get to ride on your back!”  
“Screw you,” Peter said playfully. He didn’t really mind letting the almost-hero ride on his back, though it was a bit uncomfortable.  
“Anytime,” Deadpool said, with what was obviously a grin showing through his mask. “Though don’t you think that’s a bit forward? We’ve never gone on a date, after all.”  
Peter feigned exasperation, even though his heart skipped a beat at the implied relationship. “Well...Climb on then, I guess.”  
“WHEEE! Spidey-ride!” shouted the merc as they swung into the city.  
“Do you have any idea how heavy you are?” he groaned with fake annoyance. He was rather heavy, but that's where spider powers came in useful!  
The odd pair heard a scream from down the street. Swinging down to investigate, the heroes saw someone in a small antique shop, pointing something at the obviously young cashier, who was handing the robber cash.  
“You seeing what I'm seeing, Spidey?”  
“Yeah. You distract them, I'll go through the the back.”  
|author interruption: this is what happens in every spideypool fic, but you have to admit this makes more sense than Spider-Man distracting people who have guns, what with being mortal and all.|  
Deadpool jumped down to the sidewalk and stretched loudly. Strolling over to the store, he yelled something through the door. As the robber turned around, Peter swung to the back of the building and crept through the threshold. He could hear Deadpool talking noisily up front, accompanied by groans of boredom from the mugger.  
“Now, I know you're no big deal robber, but you still got two big deal superheroes to stop you! One. I meant one. Either way, you're getting the VIP treatment: Very Imprisoned Prisoner. That does work, doesn't it? Anyway...Oh no you don't! Stop right there, buddy!”  
At this, Peter webbed up to the ceiling and crawled over to the criminal. He caught Deadpool looking and grinned, hoping his smile could be seen through his mask. And then, he jumped.  
“WHAT THE FUCK?!?!” shouted the robber as he fell to the ground.  
“Yeah, I lied,” chuckled Deadpool. “Two big deal superheroes. Me, and my buddy Spidey. Nice ass, am I right?”  
“Shut! Up!” the guy tried to say through the webs. Peter just webbed his mouth shut.  
“Alright, partner! Let's go! Um, and you,” Deadpool pointed at the frightened college student. “Call the police, probably? Yeah that sounds good. Ta ta!” Deadpool saluted and then grabbed Peter’s arm. Cue crazy blushing under his mask.  
“Um,” the college student was stuttering, obviously having trouble processing this series of events. “Thanks?”  
But Deadpool and Peter had already left.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm hoping that was a good chapter, because there's a lot more to come! Let me know how you liked it and what you more/less of. I'm going to try and update once a week, so save the story and refresh every once in a while. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!


	2. Buildings and Burritos

March 20th

Deadpool grinned at the sight of Spider-Man scaling the building in front of him. Honestly, his butt was awesome. So awesome.  
Recently, Wade had, uh, borrowed some stuff from the Stark Tower-  
{Yeah, well Tony didn't seem to mind! Only, you know, the death threats, but that’d normal, right?}  
-so he sent his grappling hook up to the top of the building next to it, and climbed from there to the roof Spidey was aiming for. Smiling widely under his mask, he put his head over the side of the roof and called down to the hero.  
“Spidey! I didn't kill anyone yesterday!”  
Surprised, the climber looked up, only to lose his footing and begin to fall. “Oops.” Muttered Deadpool.  
[You should have known that would happen, he's not expecting us this early!]  
Pulling his head away from the edge, he sat back and waited for Spidey.  
“Deadpool, come on, that was dangerous!” the young hero said exasperatedly, once he’d climbed over the edge. “I appreciate your greeting, but was that volume really necessary?”  
“Um, sure?” Said Deadpool hopefully. “I mean, the element of surprise is key, isn't it?”  
“For criminals, yeah, but not for friends!”  
Spidey considered him a friend?!?! Whoa.  
{Oh my god! Spidey-friend!}  
[Incredible. Another odd person for your weird friend group.]  
“Anyway, Deadpool, Um, speaking of friends, I was wondering…um...if you wanted to do something, you know, normal? Maybe after our patrol can we maybe get tacos or something? I mean, like, if you want to?”  
What? Dinner with Spidey? That would be awesome….wait what if Spidey’s asking him on a date? Or is this a no-homo bro thing?  
{Oh my god. Spidey is totally in love with us!}  
[Not a chance. There's no way even he could like someone like us. He just wants to use us, like the others.]  
{Aw, come on, we're not that bad!}  
“Shut up, guys,” Wade muttered, to a ‘what?’ from Spider-Man. “Yeah? Yeah! I know a great place in Brooklyn we can get tacos! Let's goooo!!!!”  
Spidey laughed. “No, after patrol!”  
“Well then, what are we waiting for? ALLONS-Y!” 

March 20th

Peter couldn't stop smiling as he swung with the mercenary on his back. Deadpool had seemed excited! Like, actually glad to go with him somewhere! And since the city had been quiet tonight, they were en route to the taco place, Deadpool shouting directions in his ear as they swerved around corners and across the Brooklyn Bridge. Many civilians looked up in wonder; the news had recently done a feature on the new ‘dream team.’  
They touched down, swinging from a streetlamp to the sidewalk, and stopped.  
“Okey-dokey, Spidey, here we are! Ladies first,” the merc said with an exaggerated bow. They were outside a small taco and burrito place with a large sign with the name ‘Dos Toros.’  
Inside, a few people looked up and stared open mouthed at the heroes. Unfortunately, Deadpool took this opportunity to tell all the customers that “It’s rude to chew with your mouths open!” Luckily, the families had been too surprised to respond.  
The cashier, with a lot of piercings and half her head shaved, was shocked as well at the suited men who had entered the store. “Um...Hello? What can i get you today?”  
They ordered two sets of steak tacos and a chicken burrito, plus two cokes, and waited by the order pickup area. The tattooed kid at the counter seemed in awe of the spider and mercenary, and couldn’t keep his eyes off them. Peter grinned and looked down, but Deadpool stared back. The kid promptly looked at his feet, but continued to sneak peeks at them until they left. Before they stepped out the door, though, the cashier called out to them:  
“Thank you for what you do for our city!” The rest of the customers agreed nodding their heads and voicing their affirmation. Peter just said a simple ‘You’re welcome,’ and walked out, expecting Deadpool to follow, but when he looked through the window he could see the mercenary ranting about God knows what. Sighing, he stuck his head back in and pulled him out.  
Looking for a good place to eat, Peter saw a tall building on the corner of the block, and decided they would sit on the roof of it. Once at the top, Peter noticed, Deadpool was acting funny, so he grabbed his arm and asked him what was wrong, but the mercenary didn’t answer.  
"Deadpool? Are you okay?"

To be continued...


	3. Kisses and Comfessions

March 20th

Wade was increasing worried as they neared the top of the building. What would Spidey think of his scars? He would have to reveal his face to eat, after all, and maybe Spiderman would be disgusted with him and stop talking to him! Wade knew he wouldn’t be able to bear such a separation.  
{Honestly, dude, no one cares about our scars!}  
[Well, without counting the numerous people who have rejected us because of them, Yellow has a point.]  
Wade a startled out of his conversation by a thin hand grasping his arm. He was about to react when he realized it was just Spidey's hand.  
“Deadpool? Are you okay?”  
Fuck. Spiderman could tell something was wrong, and now he wanted to know what it was. FuckFuckFuckFuckFuck.  
{Just tell him! He’ll be fine, he’s a good guy!}  
No, no, no, he screamed at the boxes. Nothing would help now! Spidey would see the scars, and hate him!  
“Deadpool…” the hero prompted. “Come on, dude, I know you have scars if that’s what you’re worried about! I haven’t seen them, but I’ve seen plenty of other scars and those were on people I didn’t like. You’re the coolest person I know, I don’t see how any scars could change that!”  
Um. (Also: coolest person he knew?!?!)  
{Do we show him? I mean...It is Spidey. If we get serious with him anyway, he’ll have to see them.}  
[Yellow does have a point. (for once)]  
{Hey!}  
Ok. Wade could do this. If the hero was disgusted, he just wouldn’t be friends with him anymore. Or even worse, still talk to him but never get any closer than patrolling together. On second thought, maybe he couldn’t do this.  
[Do it now.]  
{That’s a little pushy, don’t you think? But yeah seriously Spiderman won’t mind.}  
Spidey was staring at him expectantly. Fine. Wade took a deep breath, and tore off his mask, hiding his face in his hands. He could hear the hero gasping, and turned away in shame, looking for his mask again. Grabbing it, he was about to pull it back on when Spidey’s voice stopped him.  
“Wait, Deadpool--You’re super-fucking-hot! Look at me!”  
He paused, then turned around and faced the hero. Even through his mask, he could see the hero grinning.  
{Um, Spidey thinks we’re hot? I think I’m missing something here?}  
[That was...quite unexpected.]  
Suddenly, Spiderman reached up towards his own mask.  
“No, stop!” Wade cried. “Don’t show me who you are! I know the whole secret identity thing is really important to you!”  
But the hero just smiled as he pulled his head free of the fabric. The mercenary heard himself gasp as he took in the the amber eyes, fluffy chestnut hair, and smooth, porcelain skin. Deadpool himself was the opposite, with coffee-colored skin covered in lumps, icy-blue eyes, and no hair. Spider-man was still talking though, so Wade stopped admiring his face to listen to him.  
“--Peter Parker, and, okay, no easy way to say this, I’ve had a huge crush on you since we met and can we maybe, um, date?”  
{Oh, shit.}

March 20th

Peter breathed deeply. He hadn’t meant to divulge that information, but Deadpool’s beautiful face in the city lights and he just couldn’t help himself. Now he had maybe 30 seconds before the mercenary said no, and then he would live the rest of life in sadness. Sounds real fun. But the voice that answered him was anything but rejection:  
“Well, FUCK, Spidey, you should’ve said so before! OF COURSE I’LL FUCKING DATE THE COOLEST HERO IN THE CITY!”  
With this, Deadpool actually picked him up and spun them in a circle, giggling.  
“Put, me, down,” Peter wheezed, “Can’t, Breath?”  
“Sorry. By the way, I’m Wade? Don’t think I told you that before, so yeah, I’m Wade Wilson, AND SPIDERMAN’S MY BOYFRIEND!”  
“Yeah,” mumbled Peter. “Yeah,” he repeated a bit louder. “Yeah!”  
And then, like they'd been doing it their whole lives, they ate, occasionally pointing out interesting things along the street below them or commenting on criminals techniques. (That was a pretty common topic, what with fighting crime every night and all.)  
Eventually, Deadpool--No, Wade--Put down his taco and cleared his throat. “So, um, Spidey, since you’re now my boyfriend or whatever, how about a little--kiss?” The mercenary was grinning nervously, and Peter couldn’t help but to smile back.  
“Sure,” He said, leaning over and pecking Deadpool on the lips. Drawing back, he smiled and resumed eating his taco. Glancing up, the hero saw Wade staring at him in awe, and he looked back to his coke in embarrassment.  
“Aww, that was the cutest kiss ever! Seriously, this night just keeps getting better and better!”  
“Um, thanks? I’m not really used to having a--a boyfriend, so I hope I’m doing everything right. Judging from your face, though, I think I'm doing alright” Deadpool was just grinning into his taco, presumably talking to whoever lived in his head, as he often did.  
“Peter,” His heart skipped a beat at the tender way the mercenary said his name. “I’ve never met anyone quite like you, and however you go about this, it will be Peter’s way, and that’s what matters, ok? Because I really like Peter, and I don't want that to change.”  
He paused. Quietly, so that Wade had to lean in to hear him, he answered.  
“Ok.”

 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was kinda abrupt but I think that's ok. I'm not sure how I'm going to continue this, so if you have any suggestions about where to go next, let me know! 
> 
> I'll post the next chapter soon but since spring break is over for me I'll have less time to write, therefore less things being written. 
> 
> Find me on Instagram: @fandoom_girl (same as here)
> 
> Update: Sorry but it may be a while before I can update again! I've got a lot going on and I haven't gotten any writing done recently but I'll post as soon as possible!


	4. Wade's Wows and Spidey's Stress

March 24th

Wade was still in shock after the night Peter had confessed he liked him. As Deadpool frequently reminded the hero, he could have dated anyone in the city, and most other people in the city were more attractive than the mercenary. Well, Spidey sure didn’t think so.  
{Yeah, the kid must be on drugs or something! Even though he did sound pretty sure of himself..}  
Over the past few days, Deadpool had only seen Peter a few times, because recently his, uh, jobs had been coming in more often, so he hadn’t been able spend any quality hero time with him.  
[Sadly, killing people seems to be our first priority.]  
{But today we’re gonna see Spidey!}  
Yep, Wade thought. At the moment, the spandex-clad mercenary was jumping on rooftops, hurrying towards the building the two had started dating on. After that night, they had made it their meeting place, and would often eat tacos there.  
{Mmmmm, tacos.}  
Climbing up the building via the decorative edges, (And maybe a little bit of his grappling hook as well) Deadpool was the first to arrive on the green roof, and sat cross-legged on the edge, waiting for his boyfriend. Because they were dating. Yes, Wade Wilson was dating freakin’ Spiderman. That was right up there on Deadpool’s amazing list (along with mexican food and Thor’s hair) In Wade’s world, dating meant sex really soon after the first date, but they hadn’t even been on an official date yet, plus Spidey didn’t seem like the kind of guy to fuck someone right away. So, the mercenary waited patiently, because having no-sex Peter was a lot better than no Peter at all.  
Speaking of Spider-man, here he was! The red and blue superhero dropped in front of him, smiling through his mask.  
“Hey, Wade!”  
“Babe!” Wade cried, jumping to his feet. “How's my favorite spider doing?”  
“Well, actually, not great,” he said. “Can we, um, talk about it during patrol?”  
“Sure, Spidey,” the mercenary said, a bit worried, because Peter never seemed worried about anything, except whatever mildly illegal thing Deadpool had done. (Like that one time he took the newest model of a fancy sports car, crashed it in the river, and then blamed the makers of the car.)  
March 24th  
Peter groaned as he and Wade roamed through the city. He felt bad hiding this from the mercenary, but he didn't know how to tell him about her. Gwen.  
Ever since they'd started dating, he’d tried to ignore the regret he felt about dating someone new. She was gone, but that didn’t change the fact that he was basically cheating on her by seeing Deadpool.  
“So, Petey, wanna tell me what’s the matter?”  
“Well, um, there’s this thing, that I’ve been thinking about, and, well…..Gwen!”  
And he promptly told Wade everything. Fighting back the pressure in his head, he jumped onto a nearby roof and leaned against the ledge.  
“Wade?” He said tentatively. “Are you... Is this okay?”  
“Well, baby boy, if there’s anything I learned my long life it’s that you should follow your heart. So date me, or don’t date me, I don’t care! Well, uh, actually I do. Date me. But no pressure. Totally your choice. But still you should definitely date me. Who else has guns this big? That’s probably not a major selling point for you though…”  
Peter chuckled. Wade was still talking, even now.  
“...But the point is, you can choose! Do whatever the hell you want, Spidey, and I’ll be here for you. Unless I’m abroad. In which case you can call me probably. Uhh, yeah.”  
Peter stood up, and without a word, gave the mercenary a hug. After a moment of hesitation, he hugged back, and they stood together long past the limits of hug-time.  
“I really like you, Wade.”

To be continued...


	5. Rooftop Romance & Sleeping Spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is worried about his past, but working with Wade things are fixed and they (Peter) sleep off the stress of the past few days.

**March 24th**

  
“Baby boy?” Wade whispered. The sun was beginning to go down, and they were still huddled against the wall of the roof, Peter shivering in Wade’s arms.  
He grunted in response.  
“Petey, you're exhausted. I'm going to carry you to my place, and you can rest while I make food, okay?”  
Another grunt, accompanied by a little nod. Wade tightened his grip and carried the spider princess style, jumping across roofs and hoping he didn't jolt him too much.  
Leaping down a fire escape, he slid through a window and into his apartment, kicking shut the door to the slightly bloodstained bathroom and laying Peter on the couch. Gently slipping off his mask, he saw that the spider’s eyes were already halfway closed, and smiled at the sudden relaxation of his perfect skin.  
Softly, he walked into the kitchen, but stopped once he realized he wasn't that hungry, and left his mask on the counter along with Peter’s. Stepping back out to the living room, he lifted Spider-Man up once more and lay down on the couch so that he could be the bigger spoon.  
“Sleep tight, baby boy,” said Wade, idly running his hands through Peter’s silky hair and drifting off to sleep himself.

  
\----------------------------------------------------

  
Peter groggily opened his eyes but quickly closed them again at the sunlight. Turning around, he realized there was an arm around him, and turning around, saw that it belonged to Wade, who was squished against the couch and holding Peter tightly against him. Stifling a giggle at the fingers tickling his stomach, he risked another glance towards the light, and, after his eyes adjusted, saw a large weapons case right next to a slightly open window leading to a fire escape. Trying not to wake Deadpool, he glanced around some more, noticing extra suits in the corner and a photograph of a little girl with two pigtails and an ear splitting grin. He would've looked around more, but still sleepy from the stress of the night before, he held Wade’s hand and drifted off again, secure on the couch with his crazy, taco-loving boyfriend.

  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Wade yawned. Really loudly.  
{geez man, some of us were trying to sleep!}  
[speak for yourself, I was thinking about the quantum effect on-]  
{it is TOO early for this shit}  
[it is 10:15!]  
{TOO EARLY.}  
Deadpool let the boxes bicker as he tried to recall where he was, and why his leg was asleep. Suddenly, something moved against him, and he started before he realized it was Peter, nestled in between his arm and chest, kicking in his sleep. Wade tried to raise his arm, but then realized that it was sticking to Spider-Man's and that they had been webbed together. He grinned despite himself, and ran his other hand through Peter's hair, still amazed that this little spider liked him, Wade Wilson, out of all people. But, he’d said he did, and he was still here, wrapped around Wade’s arm and pressing his perfect little butt into Wade's--Oh. Yeah, that was his ass. Slowly realizing he had a full on boner, Wade tried to release his hand from Spider-Man's sticky grasp, feeling the urgent need to get out of this situation before things went south.  
{literally south would be nice..that would be good…}  
_Shut up!_ Wade groaned. The longer he was stuck like this, the more he was aware of Spidey’s bubble butt rubbing against his erection. Fuckkk.  
Finally, with one last tug, he got his arm free and practically jumped over the back of the couch, eager to not wake Peter but also remove himself from the area. Having left the holy ass, the situation calmed, he sat down in the chair across from the couch with a sigh, looking at Peter’s little face and watching him breath serenely in the sunlight. After a few minutes, Deadpool got up quietly and went into the kitchen to make breakfast, peeking out on his Spidey every once in awhile because he was just that damn cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aghh I'm so sorry I haven't updated I've been super busy I moved and then there were family and friend things but slsknim super lazy but I'm going to try and get better (new year new me??) anyway here's a fluffy chapter


End file.
